fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tajemnicza kuzynka
Odcinek specjalnie stworzony na użytkownikową rywalizację. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Sophie Adventure *Hermiona Vitaris *Amanda Adventure Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb leżeli znudzeni pod drzewem. Nagle furtka się otworzyła i w drzwiach stanęła Hermiona -Siema wam. -Cześć Holly. -Co tak leżycie bez życia? -Nie mamy na nic pomysłu. Sophii z tobą nie ma? -Zaraz będzie. -A Izabela? -Nie będzie jej. Pojechała do babci. -Spoko. Masz może jakiś pomysł na dziś? -Hmm... Może wybudujemy zmieniacz postaci? -Co masz na myśli? -No wiesz, zbudujemy coś takiego co zmieni kogoś w zupełnie coś innego. -Wspaniały pomysł! Ferb już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Nagle do ogródka weszła Sophie -Cześć wam. Słuchajcie, zaraz wejdzie tu moja kuzynka i udawajcie że wszystko jest w porządku! -A nie jest?-zapytał Fineasz -Nie o to chodzi! Ona jest lekko świrnięta, ale spoko, damy radę! W tym czasie Ferb wyjmuje słuchawki z uszu. -Wybacz, nie słyszałem cię-powiedział Fletcher-mogłabyś powtórzyć? -Moja kuzynka, dziś przyjdzie. Mówiłam o was same dobre rzeczy. Szczególnie o Irvingu.. -A właśnie-zaczęła Hermiona-gdzie jest Irving? -Później o nim pomówimy. Ona tu idzie! -Jakoś nie widzę tego w różowych kolorach-powiedział z niezadowoleniem Fletcher -Ferb! No cóż musimy ją powitać. Jak to zawsze robimy. On cię nie kocha!-powiedział lekko złośliwie Fineasz Po tych słowach do ogródka weszła niska dziewczyna o blond włosach. -Cześć-przywitała się dziewczyna -Tak więc, to jest Amanda Advetóre. Moja kuzynka. -Miło mi was poznać. -Nam tobie również-powiedział Flynn Hermiona przypatrywała się nowej koleżance z uwagą. Przeczuwała, że coś jest nie tak. -No to zabieramy się do pracy!-wykrzyknął z zaangażowaniem Fineasz, po czym wszyscy zaczeli budować wynalazek. Był już gotowy po ilku minutach. W tym czasie do ogródka weszła Fretka -Co wy tu krasnale robicie?! -Cześć Fretka-zaczął Fineasz-to nasz nowy wynalazek! -Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć do czego on służy! Dzwonię do mamy! -Ej, może sprawdzimy jak działa?!-po tych słowach Sophie nacisnęła przycisk, a wynalazek stzelił w Fretkę promieniem, który zamienił ją w ogromnego potfora o trzech głowach ziejącego ogniem-ups... -Fineasz, to dobry moment by wiać!-krzyknął Ferb, po czym wszyscy odsunęli się kilka kroków. Fretka natomiast nie wiedziała co się dzieje. -O co wam chodzi?-zapytała Flynówna -O nic specjalnego-powiedziała wystraszona Amanda-myślę, że powinnaś lekko się uspokoić. -Żartujesz sobie? Muszę o wszystkim powiedzieć mamie! A gdzie ona jest? -Fretka, może serio lepiej zostań w domu-zaproponował Fineasz -Nigdy w życiu! Muszę was przyłapać!-rudowłosa nawet nie zauważyła jak rozdeptała wynalazek swoich braci. Wtedy zauważyła, że coś jest z nią nie tak-ej, co jest? -Może sama zobacz-Hermiona podała jej lusterko -Aaaa! Co wyście ze mną zrobili?! -Nie martw się Fretka-mówił spokojnie Fineasz-zaraz to odkręcimy! -Wykorzystam to na swoją korzyść-mówiła Fretka-pokażę się mamie i wkońcu was przyłapię. Po tych słowach Fretka przeskoczyła przez płot i biegła w stronę supermarketu. -To się dobrze nie skończy-powiedziała Sophie -Spokojnie, zaptrzymam ją-mówiąc to Amanda wybiegła z ogródka-wy się zajmijcie naprawianiem wynalazku! -Dobra ludzie-zaczął Fineasz-musimy działać! Amanda była już obok Fretki, jednak zatrzymanie jej, było jej prawdziwym problemem. Użyła więc swojej mocy, super siły i rzucała samochody zagradzając Fretce drogę. -Ej! -Wybacz Fretka, ale to dla twojego dobra! W tym samym czasie Fineasz, Ferb, Hermiona i Sophie skończyli swój wynalazek. -Zajęło nam to mniej czasu, niż myślałam-powiedziała ze zdziwieniem Sophie -Potem się nad tym zastanowimy-powiedział Fineasz, po czym wraz z bratem złapali inator-musimy znaleźć Fretkę! -To raczej trudne nie będzie-powiedziała Sophie, po czym wszyscy pobiegli w stronę miasta. -No nareszcie-powiedziała wykończona Amanda-już myślałam, że nie przyjdziecie. Ferb szybko strzelił w siostrę, po czym ta wróciła do normalności! -Żesz!-Fretka nie kryła złości-to jeszcze nie koniec, kiedyś was przyłapię! Po tych słowach wróciła do domu, a Hermiona wpatrywała się z nieufnością w Amandę -Amanda, możesz mi powiedzieć jakim cudem poruszyłaś te samochody? -Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. Nic tym nie zrobiłam. -Nie wydaje mi się. -Może zakończymy temat i pójdziemy świętować do lodziarni? -Jestem za! Idziecie?-zapytał Fineasz -Ja może kiedy indziej-powiedziała Hermiona-a ty Sophie? -Też spasuję. -Jak chcecie-po tych słowach Fineasz, Ferb i Amanda poszli do lodziarni. -Sophie-kontynuowała Hemiona-coś jest nie tak z twoją kuzynką. -Mnie to mówisz? Zawsze wiedziałam, że coś jest z nią nie tak. -A my dowiemy się co! -Jak chcesz to zrobić? -Na wszystko znajdzie się sposób. Kategoria:Odcinki